


The Rightful Alpha

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: A New Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darach - Freeform, Dynamic Character, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mates, Puppy Isaac, Resurrection, The Alpha Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack came to Beacon Hills, expecting a new, untried Alpha to take.</p><p>Instead, they got a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU S3 fic we promised. This is our version of how season 3 should have went. Since we want to keep some of our plans as a surprise, we will be updating the tags as this fic progresses.  
> If you don't like what we decide to do with the characters. Then please click the back button. We accept constructive criticism, but we draw the line at rants.  
> We don't own the characters of Teen Wolf, we're borrowing them.

A little over four months have passed since Peter came back from the dead. However, he didn't come back alone.

Laura Hale, the long dead family member to Peter and Derek, had returned to take her place. She was still the Alpha in the Hale hierarchy. Derek promptly submitted, happy to relinquish his role as the Alpha. Laura was cleaning house immediately.

Scott was still in the doghouse for what he had done. His acts almost cost the pack their lives. Stiles had been kidnapped and beaten in the process.

They were also still looking for Boyd and Erica. Stiles had already told Laura that he had found the pair in the basement of the Argent household.

"I'm not angry, but I am disappointed. Did you ever think about the possible consequences of your actions?" Laura asked. Stiles was glaring at Scott from where he stood behind Laura. He loved his best friend so much, but it was hard to forgive him for what he had decided to do.

From behind Stiles, Derek growled and glared at the other beta. He was still furious about the betrayal and the fact that the sole human pack member had gotten hurt.

Scott looked remorseful and terrified. His family and friends were in danger. He took some drastic measures to ensure their safety, but did he do more harm than good?

 In the end, Laura decided on Scott's punishment. The beta had to train longer than the others. She was also seriously thinking about preventing him from seeing Allison ever again. It all depended on how the next few months would go. In addition to reining Scott in, she also had to work with Jackson and search for the missing betas, Boyd and Erica.

It didn't take long for their parents to file a missing person's report. The deputies were on the job swiftly because of random attacks.

Laura had even enlisted Alan Deaton to watch over Peter and Chris Argent. Despite that fact that Gerard was dead (which they all doubted), they weren't going to take a chance on it at all.

Laura also got the pack to hit the books hard. When it wasn't an old book on creatures or family diaries, it was an Anatomy or Pre-Calc textbook.

Laura also had a message for Derek. Their mom wanted Derek to receive alpha training just in case, and he also needed a new anchor.

"Mom don't want you to end up like Uncle Peter." Laura had said. It took Derek some weeks, but in the end he found a new anchor. And his mood had taken a turn for the better, much to the teens' relief.

Relationships had ended. Lydia and Jackson broke up, and Allison called things off with Scott. She had to sort herself out because of her mother's death.

In the meantime, Erica and Boyd were struggling to survive. However, they were about to have a saving grace.

Erica was running down the street with a strange girl named Braeden. She was dressed in all black and had a helmet in her hand. The blond didn't know much about her, but she was aware that they were leaving Boyd behind.

"Get on the motorcycle," Braeden said as she put on the helmet. Her and Erica got on the motorcycle and sped off. Behind them were twin werewolves that weren't stopping for nothing.

The twins were slashing at the wheels. One of their claws caught the tire, and the motorcycle lost balance. The girls hit the ground hard, but Braeden was back on her feet. She shocked the twins with a taser gun with 5000 voltz of electricity and brought them down. 

Putting down the gun, Braeden picked up Erica and hobbled the best they could to the emergency room.

* * *

The teens were in their English class on the first day of school. Surprisingly, Stiles was called out in the first five minutes of the block. To add to the weirdness of the first day, a new teacher was coming in.

Her name is Jennifer Blake. She had brown hair and a cheery disposition. She wore a black and burgundy dress with black pumps.

"Why do you smell like blood?" Isaac asked as he looked at Lydia. She pulled up her jacket sleeve to show him the bite mark.

"My dog just bit me," Lydia responded. 

Isaac responded, "He was well behaved when you brought him to Derek's loft."

"What's with all animals?" Scott asked. "They've been going nuts at work."

Isaac shrugged, "Maybe something bad is coming."

"There is always something bad," Lydia mumbled.

Ms. Blake was passing out copies of  _April Showers_  when a dark shadow came over the room. A loud crack filled the sound barrier, and it caught everyone's attention.

When the students turned, they saw a thousand crows heading for the windows. They didn't seem to be stopping.

Some students started screaming. The birds crashed in the windows, leaving blood and feathers splattered. Despite this, the birds kept coming, until birds started to break the window and scatter across the room.

All of the people in the room dropped to the floor and hid under desks. They didn't know what was going on but it was terrifying.

* * *

 Stiles was walking down the hall at the hospital with Melissa. The nurse was explaining why he had been called to the hospital.

"Stiles? Melissa?" Sheriff Noah Stilinski asked. "What happened? Why are you out of school?"

"Erica Reyes asked me to call Stiles. He was on her emergency contact list," Melissa explained.

"Where's Erica?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"She's upstairs, on the second floor, room B210. I have to check on the other girl, and I'll meet you there to see her," Noah said to his son.

"Okay," Stiles nodded. He walked down the hallway to the elevator when a cane tapped his ankle. He turned to see a man with dark shades that looked to be in his mid 30s.

"Excuse me? Could you help a blind man to the elevator?" he asked.

"Sure," Stiles replied, even though he felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you." The man spoke with a British accent.

In the meantime, Erica was in surgery. When the doctor noticed that Erica had no wounds, he was irritated.

"Get me someone that actually needs my help!" he yelled as he took off his gloves.

The orderly stepped forward and started to wheel Erica's gurney away.

Derek Hale was walking down the hall. He had heard that Erica and a stranger had made their way to the hospital. He was hoping for some news about  _both_ Erica and Boyd, but he'll take a honest piece of good news.

The orderly wheeled Erica into the elevator. Claws could be seen despite his gloves.

Derek growled before diving into the elevator after them. The orderly had his teeth and claws out.

It took a moment, but Derek eventually recognized the giant. It was Ennis, an alpha that Derek had a major score to settle with.

"Well, isn't it Derek Hale?" Ennis smirked. "You've gotten older."

Derek growled and lunged at the larger werewolf. The pair started to fight, clawing and slashing at each other. This would be a fight to the death.

The elevator dinged and a body came running. It tackled Ennis, got up, and looked at Derek.

"Did you really think I would let you have all the fun?"

"Laura?" Derek said in shock. Stiles came running up. He had helped the blind man out of the elevator but ran as soon as he saw Laura.

"Erica! What are you doing here, Laura?" he asked upon seeing his Alpha, boyfriend, and pack mate.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after we get Erica back to the house," Laura commented.

* * *

 After seeing Stiles off with his new friend, Derek, Noah arrived at the school. He had gotten a call about the birds going through the window in English class. He had to see it to believe it. When he entered the room, he walked towards Chris and Allison.

"Are the kids alright?" Noah asked as he looked to Allison.

"They're shaken up, but otherwise, yes they are," Chris replied. "I stopped hunting. Now I kind of regret it."

"I see," Noah responded. He was skeptical, but the look Allison gave him told him not to be. He got a statement from some students before leaving the building. A few minutes later, he headed towards the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. He had some questions to ask the local vet.

"Deaton, I need some of your expertise."

"What is the problem, Sheriff?" Deaton asked. John sat down pictures of the dead crows. Deaton gave the picture a sideways glance.

"These are crows that crashed into a window at the high school."

"Then I'm glad you came here," Alan responded. Noah gave him a strange look. The vet nodded his head towards a door. The men walked to the door, and Alan unlocked it. He opened it to reveal stacks upon stacks of bloody cages.

"I came in here today to this. There is no sign of anyone being here besides Scott and I. It looks like they just killed themselves," Alan explained. 

"What could have caused this?" Noah asked.

Deaton shrugged, "I have no idea. I just know that it's something that won't stop."

* * *

Laura and the betas had Erica at the house. That left Stiles and Derek to their own devices. They were at Derek's apartment, making out on the couch. The new couple had begun dating over the summer. Derek and Stiles were actually mates, but they were keeping it a secret for now. At least until they had a chance to properly explain things to the sheriff.

"We really shouldn't be making out while Laura is worrying over Erica," Stiles commented as he pulled away.

"Laura will call us if she needs us," Derek reassured his boyfriend.

"Still. I thought we were so close to losing them. I didn't know what I'd do if we did."

"I did, too," Derek said. "We have Erica back and Laura is already looking for Boyd and Cora."

Stiles stopped. "Who's Cora?"

"My kid sister. We thought she died in the fire with the others, but Laura said that when she was in the afterlife, Mom told her that Cora survived. She was taken in by another pack, and they would be sending her our way," Derek explained.

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"We would have told you, but we were waiting for the right time," Derek commented as he pecked Stiles on the lips.

Stiles sighed, "Fine, but there better not be anymore secrets, Derek." The werewolf smiled and kissed Stiles soundly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Braeden was in serious trouble. She had made it to the school. The woman had found Allison and Lydia but didn't stop moving forward. She ended up in the locker room, where she broke a broom and waited for the Alphas. A moment passed and the young woman could heard footsteps getting closer to her hiding place. Several minutes later, Braeden emerged from her hiding place ready for battle. Instantly she was surrounded by Alphas.

Braeden tried to swing at the lone female Alpha, but she was too swift. The Alpha turned and kicked Braeden in the jaw, sending blood out of her mouth. She stumbled back before hitting the lockers and sliding down.

The leader appeared, the same blind man that Stiles helped. His eyes were visible, red with speckles of black.

"You won't take the pack without a fight, Deucalion," Braeden coughed.

"We will see," he smirked before he took the white tip of his cane. He spared Braeden one final glance before whipping the cane around. Blood spattered the lockers.

* * *

In a vault across town, Boyd was grasping loosely at consciousness.

"Hold on, Boyd. Erica should be safe, then help should be coming," his companion said, trying to console the boy. "If I know them well enough, Derek and Laura would be searching. My sister won't give up and neither will Derek. Laura knows what she is doing. Mom trained her after all." The girl moved her face to the light to reveal that she was Cora Hale.

"I trust you, Cora. I'll take your word for it." Boyd responded.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack find Boyd and Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 2. Due to rl issues, I will be unable to update Rightful Alpha for 2 weeks. So chapter 3 will be posted in a few days, and chapter 4 should be posted after I get back.

Stiles pulled up in front of a house. He got out of the jeep with Scott and Isaac in tow.

"Why do we have to go? She doesn't go to our school!" Scott protested.

"This is your chance to get over Allison. Besides, Heather's my childhood friend. We lost touch after my mom died. We just resumed our friendship over the summer." Stiles explained. (1)

"How is a party full of people we don't know going to help?" Scott still wasn't convinced.

"Aha! But we have already met her best friend. Besides Heather really wants to meet you guys. She promised to introduce us to her friends." Stiles replied.

"Eh?" Scott blinked in confusion. Stiles just smirked and started to drag his furry friends to the front door. When they were on the porch, Stiles knocked on the door, in between ringing the bell. A blonde girl answered the door.

"Stiles! Glad you could make it." Heather smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Happy birthday, Heather! I hope you're having a fun time! Has Danielle arrived yet?" Stiles returned the hug. For an answer Heather led the trio to the den where a girl waited.

"Hey, guys!" Danielle smiled. Scott's eyes went wide in shock as his jaw dropped.

"See?" Stiles chuckled. Isaac was staring at his friends in confusion.

"How and where did you guys meet?" Isaac asked.

"At Lydia's birthday party. She's the one who saved me from my worst fear. Imagine my surprise when Danielle and I were officially introduced." Stiles explained. 

 "Stiles, can we talk for a second?" Danielle asked.

"Sure, hold on a sec. Girls, this are my friends; Scott and Isaac. Be gentle with him, please? Guys, this are Heather and Danielle." Stiles introduced everyone, then he left the room with Danielle.

"What's up, Danielle?" Stiles asked.

"Do you know what Heather is planning?" Danielle began.

"I do." Stiles confirmed. 

"I'm worried. I don't want her to regret it." Danielle responded.

"I understand what you mean." Stiles nodded.

"I keep telling her that she should do it when she is totally sure." Danielle continued. 

"I told her the same thing, when she first told me about her plans. But she is really determined to go through with it, no matter what we say. So, should we insist on her sticking with someone she both knows and trusts instead of ending up with a sociopath or worse?" Stiles asked. He really didn't want history to repeat itself. He knew perfectly well what Kate had done to Derek, having found out during one of their many heart-to-heart talks.

"That seems better." Danielle mused.

"So, we have a plan then?" Stiles asked as they headed back to the den.

"Totally, hey isn't that Lydia and Allison?" Danielle pointed to the door.

"It is." Stiles said as he saw Scott talking with the duo.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Heather had went down to the cellar to get some alcohol. Heather took off her heels. They were killing her and she didn't like to walk downstairs in them. The girl reached the red wine and picked up a bottle. A sharp breeze blew through the room and she dropped the bottle in surprise. Turning, she stepped on the pieces and cut her feet. Again the wind blew, but it was stronger. Heather didn't have time to scream as the window opened. Heather was dragged bodily out the window. The window slowly slid closed. A few minutes later, Stiles came down the stairs.

"Heather?" he called. Silence met his question. The puzzled boy searched the cellar, but only found Heather's discarded shoes. Picking up the shoes, he left the room and headed upstairs to find Danielle.

"Why do you have Heather's heels?" the girl asked.

"Because that was all I found, I looked all over and couldn't find her." Stiles explained.

"You don't think she went missing, do you?" Danielle asked in concern.

"I don't know, but let's call the police just in case?" Stiles suggested.

* * *

 Meanwhile across town, Laura, Derek and Erica had gathered in Derek's apt. They would be retrieving Erica's memories. Laura's claws sprang out and she dug her claws in the base of Erica's neck and concentrated. Erica thrashed and grabbed at Laura's arm. She stared at the ceiling, feeling her lost memories return.

_Erica was elsewhere. She was inside a vault with Boyd and another girl. The girl was a werewolf like them. She heard two voices talking._

_"They will be dead by the next full moon." the leader Deucalion was saying.  
_

_"If Blonde keeps fighting, she'll be dead in a hour." a female alpha smirked. Then a young woman appeared out of nowhere.  
_

_"Come on. We don't have time." she said. As she helped Erica to her feet._

_"Who are you?" Erica asked._

_"My name is Braeden, I was sent to help you. Now let's go." she replied.  
_

* * *

Allison and Lydia were at their lockers, when the Alpha twins walked by. _  
_

"I want one," Lydia announced as her eyes went to one of the twins.

"Which one?" Allison asked.

"The straight one, obviously." was the reply. Allison turned only to find one of the twins flirting with Danny.

 _God, Lydia is good._ the former huntress thought.

* * *

Laura, Stiles and Jackson was in Derek's loft apt. Jackson was pouting, because he had been made to stay behind when Derek and the others rescued Boyd and Cora. Laura had recognized the girl in Erica's memories as Cora.

"I wanted to go back for Boyd. Why couldn't I?" the beta grumbled.

"We cannot afford to show our entire hand just yet. You can have your turn next time." Laura explained.

"You're plan B in case things goes wrong. Anyway-what I really want to know is why the Alpha pack kept Erica and Boyd alive those last 4 months instead of killing them." Stiles pondered.

"Did anyone look in the bank?" Jackson asked.

"Hm, there should be blueprints or some history on the bank somewhere." Stiles grabbed Laura's laptop and went searching. Several minutes later, he got results.

"The walls that makes up the vault, is made of Hecatolite. Commonly known as Moonstone." he announced.

"Stiles, that suppresses the wolf side. It's almost the full moon, if they release Boyd, he'd be unstoppable. They're walking in a trap." Laura said. At the word trap, Stiles was instantly dialing Derek.

Meanwhile, Derek and the group had punched into the vault. Moonlight flooded the vault, and Boyd started to lose control. Derek's phone went off, and he answered it. Stiles hurriedly told him what he had found.

"Derek! Uncle Peter, run!" Cora yelled as she began to lose control. Morrell stepped up and sealed the vault door with mountain ash, locking all werewolves inside. Then Morrell left with Deucalion. And the fight began.

While all of this was going on, Allison was hiding in the storage room. When the girl had broken in, Morrell had seen her and pushed her in there telling her to hide and stay put until the fighting started. All of sudden, the sounds of a fight could be heard. Allison emerged from the room and went to the vault just in time to see Boyd grab Derek.

"Boyd!" Allison yelled in sheer panic, breaking the circle. Immediately, Boyd and Cora fled the vault.

"Why did you do that?! They could kill someone!" Derek yelled.

* * *

Two moon-crazy werewolves were now on the loose, so the group needed help. While Derek and Erica were informing Laura about Boyd and Cora. Scott and Allison took matters in their own hands and enlisted some help. They had Peter call Chris.

 "Chris, the Alpha pack have taken Boyd and Cora and turned them into bloody thirsty beasts. We need your help." Peter began.

"Your niece, Cora? I thought she died in the fire." Chris said in surprise.

"She survived and the Alpha pack captured her." was the reply.

"Alright, I will help." Chris said at last. Meanwhile, Derek was telling Laura and the others what had happened.

"I don't think Allison was thinking straight. The girl must have been completely terrified." Laura responded.

"True." Stiles agreed, just as his phone went off. He left to answer it, only to return moments later.

"Lydia found a dead guy at the pool." he announced.

"This day just keeps getting worse." Derek muttered.

"Since you're going to be busy and won't need me. Can I go and help Lydia?" Stiles asked. The pack waved him off, sending him on his way. Then the pack got right to work. They planned to lure the betas to school. Several minutes later, Boyd growled. Cora turned her attention to the male wolf, seeing him look to the school. She growled and started to run towards the building. The pack lured the betas to the boiler room, after the betas ran in. Isaac slammed the door shut locking them inside. 

"Wait, Laura, Peter, Boyd and Cora are in there right?" Scott said.

"Yes, why?" Isaac asked.

"So that's only four people?" Scott continued with his line of thinking.

"Yup, that's the right number." Derek answered.

"Then why do I count 5 heartbeats in there?" Scott finished. The werewolves instantly focused on the room and counted. Yup, there's five heartbeats.

"Great! There's someone else in there." Jackson groans.

In the meantime, Ms. Blake had come down the stairs to make more copy paper. She went in the boiler room to look around when she heard some growling noises. A moment later she could both see and hear fighting.

Several hours later, the sun rose, and the group headed inside to find Boyd and Cora unconscious.

"Take her home, we will take care of them." Laura said.

"Ms. Blake?" the teens asked upon seeing their new teacher. Scott went to help the terrified woman up. She looked at him.

* * *

While the pack was occupied with their wayward pack members, Stiles was playing detective. Melissa had brought him in to the morgue to look at the young man Lydia had found.

"He was strangled, hit on the back of the head and had his throat slit. And he is the second body brought in so far." Melissa was saying.

"Where's the first body?" Stiles asked.

"Right here," Melissa announced as she pulled the sheet back to reveal Heather.

"No," Stiles whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"You knew her?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I did." Stiles swallowed.

* * *

 Several hours later, Laura and Derek found Stiles in Derek's loft apartment.

"Heather's dead. She died in the same way the guy Lydia found did. There's more. The deaths are threefold deaths. These deaths seems like sacrifices." he told his alpha and boyfriend.

"That's it. We're telling the sheriff about us. While I know you want to keep him safe, he will be more safer under the pack's protection. Since I doubt Deucalion is above using your family members against you. At least this way, if we give him wolfsbane bullets he can defend himself from the Alpha pack." Laura said.

"Okay," Stiles agreed. While he still wanted to keep his dad in the dark, he also knew that his alpha was right. It was too dangerous to continue keeping his dad in the dark, and losing his dad's trust hurt. Hopefully, when the truth was out in the open, their father and son relationship would start to get better.

Several minutes later, Noah rubbed his eyes when the trio finished explaining to him about the supernatural.

"Werewolves are real? That explains a lot." he sighed.

"Yes they are." Laura replied.

"And my son is your mate?" Noah continued.

"Yes." Derek stated.

"Fine, be here for dinner tomorrow night. We need to discuss some rules. And you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't ground you for lying and endangering yourself. I'm the parent and supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around." Noah said. Laura chuckled slightly as Derek turned pale. Stiles was busy trying to plead his case. He most definitely did not want to be grounded!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Heather and Stiles renewed their friendship over the summer. Heather has met Derek.


	3. Strange Things Occur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack faces many weird situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here- I'm posting this chapter. Because Tori doesn't have her laptop. Typing this chapter took longer than I expected, and I have to go to bed soon. So ch 11 for RecAA will be posted tomorrow, I promise! Since the draft is definitely done.

The bell rang, announcing the end of class. The students stood up and gathered their things and filed out of the room one by one. Scott and Stiles both their books and turned to leave when they were halted.

"Mr. McCall, we need to talk." Ms. Blake announced. In the meantime, Danielle approached Stiles and dragged him off to a corner to talk.

"Yes, Ms. Blake?" Scott responded.

"What was the other night about? Do you mind explaining?" Ms. Blake said as she stepped out from behind her desk to approach the teen. Scott backed up. The way Ms. Blake got in his space was making him uncomfortable. Scott shot Stiles a pleading look, he needed help, fast! But his best friend was busy? (1)

While Scott was desperately trying to get rid of his unwanted admirer, Stiles had his hands full.

"I heard that you're looking in the murders. Well, I want in. I want a piece of the creep who killed my best friend!" Danielle fumed. The girl was still upset about her friend's death. If only she had been there, perhaps things would have went differently.

"How did you find out?" Stiles asked.

"I went to the police station." Danielle responded.

"Danielle, this is not a normal killer, alright? This isn't a human being." Stiles began. His friend needed to know what she was getting in.

"Explain," Danielle said giving the boy a look. Stiles started to explain most of the supernatural situation. He knew that he would have to look to Laura for more information. After Stiles had finished giving Danielle his explanation, he headed back to Scott. The other boy practically pounced on Stiles and dragged him bodily out of the classroom.

* * *

 Several minutes later, Stiles was seated in his jeep dialing his boyfriend. When Derek answered, the teen got down to business.

"Derek? It's me, I know that I'm supposed to be in class. But something happened, and I'm not in the mood to deal with Harris." Stiles began.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on?" Derek said.

"Okay, remember when I said I was looking in the murders? Well, Heather's other best friend Danielle said she wants to help with the investigation. She really wants to catch the psycho who did this. I just explained most of the supernatural situation to her. But I need help from you and Laura to explain the rest. The only part she doesn't know about is the pack. It's not my secret to tell." Stiles answered.

"I'll talk to Laura. But I'm making no promises." Derek said.

"Alright, now how is Cora doing? I know Boyd is back in school, Erica told me about it when we were making plans to spy on the Cross Country team practice." Stiles replied.

"She's eating and sleeping, but she is still getting used to being in control. Anyway, I need to get going. Have fun spying on the Cross Country team." Derek said with a chuckle.

* * *

 A hour later, Erica and Stiles were seated on the bleachers spying on the Cross Country team practice.

"Why did you quit Lacrosse?" Erica asked her friend and pack mate.

"I had other priorities to focus on. Between school, homework, the pack and magic lessons with Deaton, I have enough on my plate." Stiles explained. In the meantime, Jackson, Isaac and Scott were warming up. Just then they spotted a pair of identical twins talking with Coach Finstock. (2)

"No!" Erica nearly yelled in horror.

"Erica?" Stiles looked at his friend in worry. The boys looked to Erica and followed her line of sight. It took all of their will power not to attack.

"Boys! Since we cannot afford for any of you to get out of shape during off season, we're doing Cross Country!" Finstock announced. The teens started to run. During the run, Scott and Jackson got in a fight with the twins. The quartet had just wolfed out, when someone screamed. Everyone ran in the direction where the scream came from. A horrified group of students were standing over a body of a young male. The body was slouched against a tree. The only thing holding him up was the dog leash tied around his neck.

"No." Erica covered her mouth in horror.

"I remember him. His dog is one of Deaton's patients. He also was a senior attending here." Scott added. The victim's girlfriend arrived and started screaming and crying. Finstock had to hold her away from the body. It was very traumatic.

* * *

The Hale siblings were in Derek's apt, bonding and catching up on lost time. The recovering Cora was seated on the sofa. Laura had expressively ordered her to stay put. She wasn't even allowed to do any strenuous activity until she was fully healed.

"And you'll be enrolled in school. Truancy is illegal not to mention that Mom would come back to haunt us if I let you skip out on your education." Laura was saying.

"I have to go back to college." Derek said when Cora tried to protest.

"No buts, Cora. And what degree are you going for?" Laura responded.

"History." Derek replied. As soon as Derek finished speaking, the door burst open. Ennis and Kali barged in, Ennis grabbed Cora and restrained her. Derek jumped up and Kali stabbed the rod through his chest. Derek roared in pain and Deucalion entered. The blind alpha looked their way and was shocked to see Laura. He hadn't expected to find her alive, having heard of her death.

"Why are you doing this? Mom would be disappointed in you. What happened to your dream for peace?" Laura fired off questions. The born alpha was struggling to keep her calm. But it wasn't easy, since her protective instincts was out in full force.(3)

"That was extinguished, my dear." Deucalion stated.

"Then why did you attack my brother? Hold my baby sister prisoner?" Laura was beginning to get angry. She was now in protective big sister mode.

"Oh you will see." the alpha responded.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Lydia was drawing a picture of a tree. The tree was tall and bare of its leaves.

"That's beautiful. You're talented and should be in art class." Danny complimented her. Lydia blinked as her mind resigned Danny holding a trumpet? She looked around only to find herself surrounded by other students holding music instruments. How did she get here in the first place? A student held up his wristwatch.

"Time!" he yelled. The other students filed out mumbling about their missing teacher. Lydia was left behind in the music room. She looked around and noticed a cassette on the piano. Curious, she went to take a closer look at it. She put the cassette in a player and restarted it. A terrifying chant sounded.

Adrian Harris was at his desk grading papers. He was writing letters on random papers. When an eerie chanting could be heard.

* * *

Boyd and Erica was snuggled up on the bleachers. The duo were both overjoyed to see their mate alive.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Erica replied happily.

"Same here." Boyd responded.

"Is it just me or is Derek acting different? He acts more like the big brother Cora described." Erica said.

"I think it's because he doesn't have to be alpha." Boyd responded.

"Hm, you have a point." Erica mused, thinking of how her original alpha's mood seemed much lighter those days. Footsteps sounded and the couple looked up to find Stiles standing there with Danielle.

"We need to talk to you about your friend Kyle." Stiles stated.

"Why?" Boyd asked in confusion.(4)

"We're trying to figure out why he would be targeted. There's a pattern. The victims are taken into threes. If we can figure out why Kyle was targeted, hopefully we can figure out who is next on the list." Stiles explained.

"So what kind of person was he? What was his hobbies and was he in any clubs?" Danielle wanted to know.

"He was very intelligent. He won many state Scholastic Bowls." Boyd said.

"What else?" Stiles asked as he started to take notes.

"Kyle was in ROTC at the school. After a few run-ins with the police, he joined for discipline." Boyd continued.

"So it's either warriors or philosophers." Stiles mused. He had been doing serious research on the sacrifices trying to formulate theories. All of sudden Isaac and Lydia arrived nearly out of breath.

"Help!" Isaac yelled.

"I found something really creepy. Can you please take a look at it?" Lydia directed her question to Stiles. Stiles nodded before following her off the bleachers.

* * *

 Several minutes later, the girls and Stiles were in Deaton's clinic filling him in on their investigation.

"So can you tell us anything about all of this? The murders are sacrifices. They are somehow connected to the druids. So far we have virgins, philosophers or warriors. I'm not exactly sure how Kyle and the music teacher are connected." Stiles was saying.

"Warriors. Both the teacher and Kyle have a military connection. I saw a picture of him in a military uniform." Lydia informed the group.

"We have 2 victims. Who could be next?" Erica asked.

"Guys, Mr. Harris served in the military." Stiles breathed. Immediately, the group headed to school. They found the chemistry classroom empty. So the group decided to search the teacher's desk hoping to find a clue on his possible whereabouts. The found the papers with the letters on them. Putting them together, the letters spelled a word- 'Darach'.

"What does the word Darach mean?" Danielle asked.

"Darach means Dark Oak. It is what the Druids called someone that went dark. Whoever did this was once innocent." Deaton explained.

* * *

Allison had hot-wired one of the twins' motorcycles and gave Scott a quick lesson in how to ride it. Scott then took the bike on a joyride down the school hallway. The end result was a livid Aiden getting suspended. Now the twins were merged in the 'Voltran Wolf' and fighting Jackson and Scott. When the twins first merged, Isaac fled. Scott and Jackson had been thrown down the hallway, when Deucalion walked in. The giant stopped to look at their leader. Peter was running in to make sure the boys were okay. Boyd and Isaac followed having called Laura. The twins separated at once. Deucalion was clearly not happy, he gave the guilty looking twins a look. He took off the tip of his cane to reveal a tiny spike, which he used to slash the twins across their faces. Peter grabbed Jackson and Scott and started to drag them away.

"You two are in serious trouble. My niece isn't happy with you two right now." he informed the horrified boys.

* * *

The pack gathered in Derek's apartment with Danielle. Everyone except for Derek was in the den. An extremely worried and angry Laura was scolding the red-faced duo of Scott and Jackson.

"Are you two nuts? They could've killed you!" the alpha admonished. Laura continued to reprimand the boys. When she had wound down, the puppy of the pack had a question.

"Why is Danielle here?" Isaac asked. The curly-haired beta was looking adorably confused.

"She knows about everything. The Darach killed her best friend." Peter responded.

"Since you know mostly everything. Here is the rest of it, we are a pack. Made up of werewolves and humans. Humans are important to us. They anchor and link us to our humanity. They are also an asset, they bring talents and aid us in other ways. " Laura explained.

"Oh," Danielle was looking both thoughtful and relieved. While she could see the benefits of being given the bite, she preferred to remain human.

"Anyway, we will have to move. Since the Alphas paid us a visit earlier and injured Derek. He is in bed healing." Laura announced as she changed the subject.

"What?!" Stiles screamed. He ran to see his boyfriend.

"Is he alright?" Erica asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Cora responded. Then the pack meeting continued.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Harris was in deep trouble. The teacher had been tied to a tree.

"Please! I told you all I knew!" Harris pleaded. The murderer tightened the wire and strangled Harris to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) While Jennifer went for Derek in canon. Derek is taken, and he deserves nice things. So I sent Jennifer after someone else instead. I felt that Scott never really experienced the downside to being popular, much less faced any consequences of his actions in S1-2. Several fans have complained that he is more of a Mary-Sue. So I'm fixing that here.  
> 2) Stiles is taking magic lessons on his 'Spark' from Deaton. There will be more on that in latter chapters.  
> 3) Since Laura was Alpha heir and being trained by Talia, I think she would have definitely met and known the other alphas.  
> 4) Boyd does have friends in this uni. The way he and Isaac acted in S3 canon is a major pet peeve of mine. So I'm fixing it.


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale pack attacks the Alphas.

The twins were arguing. Deucalion had given them the task of getting close to the humans affiliated with the Hale pack. However, Ethan was having second thoughts about the plan. He had found his mate in the most unexpected place. But he couldn't let his fellow Alphas know, not even his twin. It was too dangerous; if Deucalion ever found out about Danny Mahealani being his mate... Danny would most definitely be killed. Making this mini war even more worse.  Jackson Whittemore was very protective of his best friend, even to the point of giving the Alpha dagger looks or growling slightly when he saw him within 10 ft of Danny. Ethan didn't even want to imagine what he would do when he went on the warpath! That strange human Stilinski had snickered about a kanima and a past boyfriend of Danny's, while giving Whittemore pointed looks. And yet, despite everything he had done, Aiden was still his twin brother and his only remaining living family.  Right now Ethan was torn, while he really didn't want anything to happen to his twin. Danny was his _mate_. All of sudden, his twin's growl pulled his attention back to their heated ongoing argument.

"You're going to betray the pack for some guy?!" Aiden growled.

"It's not about Danny! This is all about taking innocent lives and for what? An incompetent Alpha that isn't even the leader anymore? Besides, Deucalion's tricks won't work on Laura Hale," Ethan responded. Unbeknownst to the twins, Stiles and Cora were listening in on their conversation.

"So that's the plan?  Stiles whispered.

"Yeah, and Ethan is reconsidering," Cora responded.

"I hope Aiden listens."

The pair quieted when Aiden stomped out of the room, not saying where he was going.

Meanwhile, Lydia was on the couch, watching TV. The door bell rang, and the teen got up to answer the door.

Lydia opened the door to reveal that Aiden was on the other side.

"Go out with me," he said. Lydia looked at him, considering the proposal. 

"No." The door slammed right in the Alpha's face.

* * *

The pack gathered in Derek's apartment. Laura had announced that Cora and Stiles had found important information and wanted everyone to know about it.

"We caught Ethan and Aiden arguing over a plan. Ethan is having second thoughts about the whole thing," Stiles started.

"What's the plan?" Jackson asked. 

"They didn't say," Cora responded, "but I think they're planning to attack us soon."

"Should we have a preemptive strike, just in case?" Peter asked. 

"Yes. Danielle, Stiles, and Lydia need to sit this one out," Laura responded.

"Be safe!" Stiles responded.

"We know." Derek replied.

* * *

 The pack arrived at the deserted mall. The Alpha pack had been waiting for them.

"Well, isn't this cute? Hale brought his whole pup pack to help him," Kali smirked.

The pack paired up to take on a member of the Alphas. Derek and Boyd took on Ennis while Jackson and Scott fought the twins. Peter and Isaac had Kali, and Laura was fighting Deucalion. Cora and Erica were going from Alpha to Alpha doing their uttermost best to help their pack mates.

As the wolves fought, Allison jumped on a skyriser. She shot her flash bang arrows at the Alphas to assist the Hale pack, adding to the chaos and confusion.  While the Hale pack outnumbered the Alphas, the Alphas were stronger. So both sides were at a slatemate. Neither wanted to give up, despite their wounds and odds.

Ennis had dispatched the betas attacking him before turning to Derek. Derek growled and began to fight the Alpha. They fought tooth and nail, forgetting that they were close to the edge. They plunged to their peril. Scott watched them fall.

* * *

 Three days later, the male betas were on a bus on the way to a Cross Country meet.  Derek was still missing and it affected the pack greatly.

"Do you think he's dead?" Isaac asked Jackson.

"I hope not." Jackson replied.

Behind the bus, the girls trailed the guys.

"Isn't it a bit weird that we're following your boyfriends?" Danielle asked.

"No," Allison responded. "Scott and Jackson aren't our boyfriends and we need to watch Boyd."

Lydia's phone beeped, "It's from Isaac. Scott is seriously hurt from the fight with the Alphas and won't heal. Jackson made a poor kid throw up so they can pull over."

"Good. Danielle, can you hand me a sewing kit?  I might need to sew him up," Allison said. A few minutes later, everyone stopped at a rest area. Jackson was looking smug, while Finstock was yelling at a teenage boy. The teen was looking pale and sweaty. Isaac pulled Scott in a bathroom with the girls. Then Scott's wound was examined and Allison got right to work.

Meanwhile, Laura and Cora were looking for Derek.

"How could he fall from a second story and just disappear?" Laura asked.

"He might be alive. We just need to look," Cora responded. Then Laura got the idea to head to Deaton's. Maybe their brother had went to the vet for aid? When they got to the clinic, they were surprised to see the Alphas already there with Morrell.

"Either help Ennis or we kill your sister," Kali growled. Aiden was carrying the unconscious Ennis. Deucalion and Ethan were no where in sight.

"Not in here you won't," Deaton responded. The sisters gasped.

"Wait, they're siblings?" Cora asked.

"Yeah. Mom didn't tell you?" Laura asked. Cora shook her head. Then they watched as Deaton relented and let the group in.

* * *

 Stiles was locking up his house. He needed to find Derek and he was so worried.

"Stiles," a deep gravely voice croaked. The teen turned to see his bloodied boyfriend. He had a deep gash in his side and blood on his hands.

"Oh my God! Derek, you're alive!" Stiles yelled. His feelings was mixed, on one hand he was overjoyed to see Derek alive. But he was also worried about his wounded mate.

"Just barely. Get me inside. I need help." Derek rasped. Stiles ran to his boyfriend and started helping him to the jeep.


	5. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack faces problems at the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 5. Hopefully ch 6 will be posted soon.

The bus stopped at a motel for the night. Everyone filed out of the bus and were given keys to their rooms. Boyd and Isaac were paired up while Scott and Jackson was roommates. Ethan was with Danny. The girls was getting keys to their own rooms. Lydia was with Allison while Erica had Danielle for a roommate.

"This motel doesn't sit right with me," Jackson mumbled.

"Too bad Stiles isn't here to research this motel." Isaac commented. Just then Lydia's phone went off as she received a text.

"That was Laura, Stiles found Derek. He's alive." she announced.

"Oh thank God!" Isaac breathed.

"Get in the motel! We have a meet tomorrow and I won't hesitate to leave you here!" Finstock blew his whistle, making the teens jump.

Meanwhile, in a room on the second floor, Danny and Ethan were making out on a bed. The teens were bare chested and into the moment. Ethan's wolf was basking in the attention his mate was giving him.

 _Claim mate._ the wolf nudged his human counterpart. Ethan pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked in concern.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Ethan lied as he jumped up. He left Danny lying there on the bed.

* * *

 Peter and Chris both were at the deserted mall. Chris had found out about the fight and dragged Peter there to make him go over the fight step by step.

"The Alpha pack was there waiting for us. They wanted blood." Peter started.

"Who fought whom?" Chris asked as he examined the scene. There were blood splatters and other signs of a fight. Then he found some familiar looking arrows.

"It was hard to tell. We were all over the place." Peter responded.

"I recognize Allison's arrows. She was definitely here. And who fell from over there?" Chris asked as he walked closer to the edge.

"Derek and Ennis." Peter answered.

"Have you seen them since then? And do you remember who you was fighting?" Chris asked.

"No but I know Derek is with Stiles at the condo. And everyone were at it." Peter answered.

"Okay, do you know where they fell from? If Derek is alive, then there is a possibility that Ennis also survived the fall." Chris mused.

"Near the escalator." Peter replied. Then Chris started dragging the other man towards the escalators.

* * *

 Lydia was confused and freaked out over her conservation with the motel clerk.

"This hotel is a popular place for suicides!" she yelled. The girl was worried for the pack. She had to get to everyone and fast.

Meanwhile Boyd was filled his bucket with ice when he heard a high-pitched voice. The voice definitely belonged to a young female.

"Vernon? Where are you? I'm scared and I don't know where I am! Why did you leave me alone, big brother?" the young girl said.

"Alicia?" Boyd asked.

Isaac was back in their room dozing when he heard shouting?

"Get in the freezer! Get in there, Isaac!" a very familiar voice yelled. Isaac found himself back in the basement again. A door slammed sealing him into the darkness. Isaac started to scream.

Meanwhile Jackson was wandering the hallways of the motel. A tail wrapped around his neck. It cut off his breathing and stunned him. When he felt it, there was scales. Confused, he took a good look at the nearby mirror. Only he saw a lizard instead of his reflection!

"Oh no. Not again," Jackson whimpered. While Jackson was freaking out, Erica was elsewhere, the girl was wandering the hallways. All of sudden she began to tremble and thrash. No! Her epilepsy was cured when she got the bite, so there shouldn't be any more seizures! Erica wanted to scream but it couldn't come out.

Scott was in his room when he got a call, it was Melissa.

"Mom?" he asked in confusion.

"Scott? I'm scared. This man says he knows you and he barged in the house. What is going on?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Mom?! Who barged in?" Scott yelled.

"Look outside." a familiar male voice chuckled. Scott looked out the window only to see a nightmarish vision. Deucalion was holding the terrified Melissa by the throat.

"Join me," Deucalion growled. In a flash he slit Melissa's throat with his claws.

Ethan was in the bathroom holding on to the sink. When he felt an unsettling movement in his stomach. Looking in the mirror, he saw a face in his stomach. Leaving the bathroom and grabbing a shirt, he immediately hightailed it out of there. He had to get rid of the face somehow!

Meanwhile, Lydia had returned to her room and met up with Allison. While she was telling her best friend everything, Danielle entered the room looking for Erica. The girls decided to go looking for their pack-mates. The girls was walking around when they saw Ethan. The teen was holding a saw and preparing to cut himself open. Danielle grabbed the plug to the power saw before yanking it away from the wolf. Ethan stumbled and accidentally bumped in a nearby heater. He came back to himself and noticed that he wasn't in his room.

"What happened?" the boy looked around confused, only to double over in pain a moment later.

"We don't know." Allison admitted to the wolf.

"Something strange is going on!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Someone in the Alpha pack is dead. I can feel it." Ethan breathed. As if on cue, the girls' phones went off as they received text messages. The girls took out their phones and read them.

"It's Deaton. Ennis is dead." Lydia spoke.

"Did he mention how?" Allison asked.

"It was Deucalion. He killed Ennis." Lydia responded.

"Noo!!" Ethan cried out. The girls walked him to Danny. When the confused boy took his distraught boyfriend, the girls instantly resumed their search. They found Erica on the floor shaking. The girls didn't touch her, afraid that she will hurt herself.

"Wait-how did Ethan snap out of it?" Danielle asked the other girls.

"When he tripped over the heater-that's it! We need to burn her and possibly the others." Allison responded.

"We have solar flares on the bus. I have no idea why. It's just Coach Finstock, right?" Danielle said. Allison left only to return minutes later with the flares, she passed them around. While Allison and Danielle went to check on Boyd and Isaac, Lydia went to Erica and burned her with the lit flare. Erica stopped convulsing.

In the boys' room, Allison went to the bathroom and found Boyd in the full tub with a safe on top of him. Allison threw the flare in. Boyd snapped out of his haze and immediately threw the safe off himself. The beta got out of the tub dripping wet.

Danielle followed the screams and found Isaac hiding under the bed. She knelt down and burned Isaac with the flare. She felt bad, he was adorable. Isaac stopped screaming and blinked.

"What happened?" all three betas asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Danielle replied. Then the group of six met up and decided to find the others. They found Jackson crying in a corner. Isaac wrapped himself around the teen and took a flare from Lydia. He burned his fellow beta. Jackson came to and looked at himself.

"Thank God I'm not a Kanima!" he sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Danielle asked.

"Whatever is here is making you imagine your worst fears." Lydia theorized.

"We need to check on Scott!" Allison declared. Everyone ran to Jackson and Scott's room. When they got there, the room was empty. Everyone looked around confused. Then Boyd looked outside the window.

"He's outside. He has a flare and a gas tank." Boyd announced. The group instantly ran outside, they found Scott standing in a puddle of gasoline. The teen was holding a flare and preparing to drop it.

"Scott don't do it. You can fight this." Allison pleaded with her former boyfriend and current pack mate.

"Why should I? Deucalion killed my mom!" Scott yelled. (1)

"It was a hallucination, Scott. She's alive." Lydia said to the distraught teen.

"How can you be so sure?" Scott's voice cracked. Danielle jumped in.

"Everyone experienced their worst fears like you did! Anyway, if you go through with killing yourself. Think-how would your mom and Stiles feel? Stiles already lost his mom and one of his best friends. The last thing he needs is to lose his brother!" the girl yelled. Scott looked at Danielle. He snapped out of his hallucination and accidentally dropped the flare. Lydia and Allison sprang in action, running at Scott and pulling him out of the puddle, just as the area burst into flames and smoke. As the pack ran from the resulting explosion, Danielle looked back and saw a marred and terrifying face in the flames.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had arrived at Derek's new loft apt. After Stiles got them inside and locked the door, the teen led his mate to his bed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Stiles asked, as he pulled off Derek's shoes.

"Yeah. I just need you to stay." Derek responded. Kicking off his shoes, Stiles climbed on the bed and laid himself besides Derek.

"Is this alright with you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Derek whispered. He kissed Stiles and nuzzled his neck. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek on the lips gently. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles and poured all of his love into the kiss. Stiles returned the kiss, after several minutes the boys came up for air.

"Should we continue?" Stiles asked his mate. While he wanted to go further, he would only go on if Derek wanted it. He was not Kate!

"Yeah. I would like to." Derek replied. Stiles smiled and resumed their kiss. In between kisses the pair removed their clothes and touched each other's body. They hadn't touched each other in that way before. Stiles took extra care while touching Derek.

"Are you still hurt there? Or did you start healing?" the teen asked as he checked Derek's wound.

"I'm alright. It's going to heal." the older man responded. 

"That's good." Stiles exhaled into relief.

"Where were we?" Derek went back to exploring his mate's body. His hands slipped further south. Stiles gasped as Derek worked his mouth down his boyfriend's throat. He wanted him to feel his best. Stiles moaned and grabbed at a pillow as pleasure racked his body.

"You're evil!" Stiles whimpered.

"For giving you a hand-job?" Derek responded. He reached over into his bedside table and grabbed the lube. He lubes up his fingers and rubs them at Stiles' entrance.

"Are you trying to kill me? At the rate we're going, I will die of sheer pleasure-wait that feels strange..." Stiles moaned then yelped at the strange feeling. He had never had anything down there before. 

"So now you shut up?" Derek smirked. He pushed in another finger and pumped them in and out. Stiles grabbed at Derek's shoulders and dug his fingernails in as the strange feeling went away and the pleasure returned.

"More!" he yelled.

"One more. Just one more." Derek responded.

"Okay..." Stiles' voice trailed off as Derek injected another finger causing Stiles to hiss at the burning feeling. Derek went still and eventually the burning feeling went away and Stiles relaxed. Then Derek started to move his fingers around stretching his mate, after a few minutes of stretching, Derek pulled his fingers out causing shouts of protest.

"Now you're ready," Derek replied as he coated his member with lube and lined himself carefully against Stiles' entrance. He pushed in and Stiles bit his lip. God this hurt. He knew that it would get better but it burned.

"Please relax. The pain will go away." Derek promised as he went still. A few minutes passed as Stiles forced himself to relax, then the pain went away.

"Okay, you can move." Stiles said at last. Derek started to move, he pulled out then glided back in carefully. Then he moved out and slid back inside, trying his uttermost best to hold back, not wanting to cause any pain to his mate. In the meantime, Stiles was getting restless, he wanted more!

"Faster please." Stiles said. Derek increased his pace, deciding to change his angle, hitting Stiles' pleasure spot. Stiles gasped.

"More!" he yelped. Stiles being a virgin, climaxed quickly. He was embarrassed until Derek kissed him. 

"It's alright." the wolf assured his mate.

 "Good beca-what is that?!" Stiles yelled as he felt a pressure in his lower half.

"It's my knot. All werewolves have them, it only appears when we're with our mates." Derek groaned as he felt his knot growing.

"So we're basically married?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Mates are extremely important to us." Derek responded, as he tensed and climaxed. His seed filling his mate. His knot started to go down. Derek's orgasm set Stiles off and he was coming. His seed coated their stomachs.

"I can't go again. I'd die." Stiles mumbled. Derek chuckled and kisses his mate again.

* * *

The next morning, Finstock discovered the pack fast asleep on the seats of the bus. Boyd and Erica were cuddled together, while everyone else were sprawled on the seats.

 "I don't want to know why you kids are here but at least you're on a bus. We're leaving." the coach announced.

"Good." Lydia replied as everyone else woke up. Coach blew his whistle and a purplish powder came out. Isaac saw it, then grabbed the whistle and threw it out the window as Finstock started to yell.

"Lahey! Why did you do that?!" Finstock yelled. While the coach was busy reaming Isaac out, Lydia was putting the pieces together.

"Wolfsbane, that explains the hallucinations." Lydia mused.

"But who would do that to us?" Scott asked.

"It has to be the thing that is killing everyone." Danielle stated. Then the other Lacrosse players got on the bus. The girls remembered that Allison's car was parked outside. So after saying goodbye, the girls took their leave.  
Meanwhile, Laura and Cora was opening the door to Derek's condo. They walked up the stairs to get Derek. When they opened the door they were surprised to see Stiles there as well.

"Stiles?" Cora asked. Laura raised her eyebrows. Stiles hid behind Derek embarrassed. Derek glared at his sisters.

"While I'm glad to see you two alive. Why are you here? You could have called." he stated.

"We have something to tell you." Cora began.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"It goes like this," Cora started.

_The girls were hiding behind the cars at the vet's office. When Aiden and Kali came out. Kali looked stricken and she screamed._

_"Someone died. We need to tell the pack." Laura stated. When the Alphas were out of sight and earshot, Deaton came out and motioned to the sisters to go in. After the sisters were in his office, Deaton began to speak.  
_

_"Ennis was going to make a full recovery when Deucalion killed him." he stated.  
_

_"Deucalion really doesn't care about his pack." Cora wasn't surprised.  
_

_"Things will only get more worse from now on. Derek is going to be blamed for Ennis's death. And Deucalion is going to be more stronger. Talia and I discovered a horrible secret many years ago. That secret is the reason why Deucalion is so strong. The end result being that he killed his pack and established the Alpha pack."  Deaton warned.  
_

_"Do you know how he turned in this 'demon alpha'? I remember him being a different person when Mom introduced me to the visiting alphas." Laura asked the vet.  
_

_"I'll explain later. You two need to warn the pack." Deaton responded.  
_

"And that's what he said." Cora finished. Both Derek and Stiles were horrified.

"Deucalion is killing his pack. We need to warn the twins and everyone else before it's too late." Derek declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since Stiles stayed behind, there was no one to snap Scott out of his hallucination. So he thinks his mom is dead.


	6. Fighting to Protect Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas come after the pack and want blood for blood.

A week had passed since the bizarre happenings at the motel. The Alpha Pack had been quiet but everyone knew that the calm wouldn't last for long. The Darach had yet to show his face. 

Melissa looked around the hospital. The place was short staffed so she was so stressed. Two doctors were missing. A serious accident happened, and people needed medical attention.

Meanwhile, a doctor got called in. They knew the severity of the accident from the news and had already been in the car when she got the call.

She was driving down the highway when a moth flew at her window. She wiped it off from the windshield with the wipers. After that three more came and repeated the action. Even after doing this, more and more came and was crushed onto her windshield. It got to the point where she could barely see out of the glass.

When she looked to the rear-view window, she got a frightening sight.

Someone was sitting in her car, and they weren't human.

Back at the hospital, Melissa was trying to help a woman get to a seat when Ethan came rushing in, supporting Danny.

"I need help!" he yelled. "He's suffocating!"

Melissa ran over to the boys and helped them to a cubicle. While she was holding him up, he threw up.

Ethan stopped and wrinkled his nose, "Mistletoe?"

 "Why is there mistletoe in his vomit? It's not edible, and I know Danny is a smart boy," Melissa asked.

"I have no idea," Ethan said. "Danny, did you eat something odd?"

"I think it was in our food," Danny panted.

Melissa sighed, "However it happened, we need to treat you for the poisoning. Since we have no treatment, then we need to pump your stomach. Ethan, you come with us."

Ethan held Danny's hand as Melissa wheeled him to the room.

* * *

 Laura and the pack gathered around in Derek's old loft. They had yet to sell it, so it was perfect for their plan.

"Erica, explain your plan," Laura asked.

"What about this? We flood the room and rewire the electricity to the the water," Erica suggested.

Jackson asked, "Will that work? How do we prevent ourselves from getting electrocuted?"

"We wear rubber shoes," Boyd suggested.

* * *

 In the meantime, Scott had gotten a strange call from Deaton, so he rushed to the clinic. Stiles and Derek were walking with him to help.

They had intended to beat the police there. They were a little too late.

"We're too late," Derek stated, seeing the deputies milling around

Morrell spotted them and rushed to the group, "I need your help."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"You need to find my brother."

Scott stepped forward. "We know he's been taken. He just called me."

"Lydia can help you," Morrell offered.

Stiles responded, "I'll ask her." The teen sent a call to Danielle before heading to Lydia's house. He brought her back, confused.

"What is happening? Why are the cops here?" she asked.

Danielle spoke up, "We need your help."

This began the search for Deaton. The pack looked at every murder, what the Alphas were doing, and read some of Deaton's books. They came up with nothing.

"What should we do next?" Danielle sighed. 

"The only thing we can do at this point," Derek responds. "We ask Allison and Chris."

Right on time, Scott's phone rang. Allison was calling him.

"It's Allison."

Derek said, "Tell her to bring her dad and come here." The pack waited for the girl and when she pulled up, she had a map.

"My dad went somewhere but I have his map," Allison said.

While the pack was looking over the map, Scott started to wander. He heard the tapping of a cane and followed the noise. He eventually found Deucalion.

"Dear Scott. I didn't take your precious vet or did I kill those people," the blind man said.

"And why should I believe you?" Scott gritted.

"I don't understand what they are doing, but you'll have a choice to make. Pick wisely," Deucalion smirked before taking his leave. Scott pondered what he said before he heard Stiles call for him.

He ran back to them. They had an idea of where Deaton was.

Several minutes later, the group ended up at the bank that they found Cora and Boyd in. They entered the vault and discovered Deaton. When they tried to get to them, they saw that he was unconscious and surrounded by mountain ash.

Stiles broke the circle and Scott went to cut him down. Cora came bolting in as he got the vet down.

"Guys! We have a problem!"

"What is it, Cora?" Derek asked.

"It's the Alphas. They're here for blood," she revealed.

* * *

When the pack arrived, they found a disaster. Erica's plan had failed, and the Alphas had the upper hand. Kali had gestured to the twins, and they brought out a tied and gagged Isaac. He looked terrified, and Laura had to look at him.

"I'm getting Chris!" Lydia yelled as she ran off.

Lydia passed Cora and the others. Stiles rushed to turn on the electricity as Derek began to fight.

Ethan looked around at the chaos. He looked at Isaac. He couldn't do this anymore. He could not do this to Danny and his friends.

"No, I won't do it," Ethan said. The power came on and sent Derek and Kali sprawling.

"What do you mean? We're winning!" Aiden gritted. The electricity threw Boyd back. Aiden grabbed him, and Lydia came running in with Peter and Chris.

"You have a choice, Derek," Kali said. "Join us or kill him."

Derek looked horrified and Laura was furious.

"You wanna know why I can't do it? Danny's my mate and when he hurts, so do I!" Ethan yelled. The Alphas froze. This gave Derek enough opening to throw Kali off of him and send Aiden flying.

Chris caught Isaac, while Peter carried most of Boyd's weight. Aiden and Kali ran, defeated by the Hale pack.

* * *

 After the fighting, Chris and Peter left. They had to figure something out.

Erica refused to let Boyd go, terrified because of his near brush with death. The pack was struggling to console the traumatized Isaac, and Laura had to figure out what to do with Ethan. 

The only thing she could come up with was a huge gamble.

"We have to bring in Danny. It's safer if he knows everything instead of being totally oblivious," she announced. "The Alphas know about him being a mate and will use him if they can."

"I'm not sure about that," Jackson said.

"It's our best shot," Stiles responds.

Laura nodded, "Also, he needs a place to stay. He obviously can't go back home."

Jackson huffed, "Fine. I'll ask Danny's mom if he could stay over there."

"What about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd?" Derek asked.

"They need us. We need to be there," Stiles concluded. The pack nodded and wrapped themselves around the three wolves.

They could do this. They would make it.


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton and Laura explains why things are the way they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 7. Since I'm not sure how much free time we will have next week. Here's another chapter. That holiday one shot Christmas Curse will be posted on Dec 24. And it is first on my priority list for next week. On another note, I have to go to bed soon, so ch 18 for RecAA will have to wait until tmw, sorry.

A week had passed since the incident with the Alphas. The betas were still traumatized, so the pack gathered in Derek's loft in an attempt to cheer the trio up.

"What about story-time?" Stiles suggested.

"I like that idea! Do you guys want to know what Derek was like before the fire?" Cora perked up in interest. When the teens nodded, Laura decided to begin.

"Well, let's start with when Derek was three." Laura chuckled.

"They don't need to know that story!" Derek glared at his sisters but was quickly outvoted. After several humiliating stories, Cora had another story to relate.

"What about the time Uncle Peter and Derek hid from the hunters?" she asked. When everyone nodded, she began the story.

_16 years old Derek was running through the woods. His feet carried him out of fright, hunters trailing him. When he passed an opening, he was grabbed. He started to swing at the figure._

_"Calm down and keep quiet." a deep voice ordered.  
_

_"Uncle Peter?" Derek asked. Before Peter could reply, a strange man ran into them, spending everyone sprawling to the ground. A moment later, the beta jumped up and kept on running. Peter and Derek got up and quickly ran off in the opposite direction. The beta was running towards a warehouse when he was shot in the back. Several miles away, the Hales heard the gunshot. The pair flinched and Peter dragged Derek to the root cellar.  
_

_"Do not say a word." Peter warned. After the pair were safely secured in the root cellar, they sat down to wait it out. Several minutes later, the hunters walked over to the beta. They were armed to the teeth. The older man carried a broadsword in his belt, while the younger one held a gun.  
_

_"He hasn't harmed anyone, Dad." Chris Argent was saying.  
_

_"Not yet. They always kill someone."  Gerard Argent responded. While Gerard was shooting down his son's attempted defense. Peter was listening to the conservation.  
_

_"They're the Argents." Peter whispered.  
_

_"How do you know who they are?" Derek eyed his uncle suspiciously. He knew that there were many hunters. The hunters out there could be anyone. So how did his uncle know for certain?  
_

_"That's a long story," Peter quickly dodged the question.  
_

_"We have plenty of time, so start talking." Derek spoke flatly. The teen wasn't letting his uncle off the hook! Peter huffed. Sometimes this kid would lit his nerves on fire._

* * *

 "...And we didn't see Uncle Peter and Derek for 2 days." Cora concluded her tale.

"Why don't I remember living in Beacon Hills before?" Allison asked. The girl was confused.

"How did Derek get his blue beta eyes?" Isaac finally asked.

"Derek can explain. I have to go and explain things to Danny and Deaton owes me an overdue explanation. Who wants to come with me?" Laura announced as she got to her feet. Jackson and Ethan promptly declared that they were going. Lydia, Danielle and Scott asked to go. When the others had left, Derek began his story.

_Derek was heading to the hospital. When he had been trapped in the root cellar, he had missed out on his daily visit. Several minutes later, he walked in a hospital room to find four people there. A woman in her mid thirties was talking with a young girl. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was the same, except for a mole under her eye._

_"Derek! Where have you been?" the teenage girl asked when she saw Derek._

_"Cora had a play-date so I chaperoned." Derek explained to his best friend. Paige and Derek had met in preschool and hit it right off, becoming best friends. They were more like siblings. Paige didn't know about the family secret, despite Peter's attempts to persuade Derek otherwise.(1)  
_

_"Alright, you're forgiven, anyway come here and meet my new friends. I met Claudia at the support group meeting. Erica is my new roommate." Paige smiled as she began the introductions.  
_

_"Hello, ma'am." Derek smiled at Claudia. He turned to the sickly young blonde girl in the room.  
_

_"Hi. My name is Derek."  
_

_"Hi! My name's Erica, and that's Phoenix!" 8 years old Erica smiled happily then pointed to a boy her age. The young boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Phoenix smiled at the older boy.  
_

_"Hello Phoenix, is Mrs. Claudia your Mom?" Derek asked the small boy.  
_

_"Yup, she sure is!" Phoenix smiled happily. He loved his Mom a lot! While Derek was getting to know the kids, someone was lurking in the shadows watching.  
_

_"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Melissa asked the stranger. Peter froze upon realizing that he had been seen. Hearing Melissa's voice outside their door, Derek peeked out the door and saw his uncle. He froze upon seeing Peter. The kids got curious so they went to the door, only to be blocked from exiting by Derek.  
_

_"Who's that strange man?" both kids asked.  
_

_"Hi kids. I'm Peter, Derek's uncle." Peter replied.  
_

_"Mind explaining why you followed me?" Derek glared at his uncle.  
_

"That was you?!" Erica and Stiles exclaimed as they stared at Derek in shock.

"Wait, your name is Phoenix?" Cora asked.

"Yes me." Derek replied.

"Yes, my mom chose the name from the star constellation. Phoenix means deep red." Stiles blushed furiously. The boy had been mortified when he googled his name and first found out that it was an unisex name.

"Your mother was a unique woman." Erica smiled. Stiles smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. While the betas were finding out about Erica and Stiles' original first meeting with Derek. Laura had her hands full. She had just finished telling Danny everything.

"Do you understand? We're here to answer any questions you have." she concluded.

"Let me get this straight. Werewolves and all things that go bump in the night are real?" Danny asked.

"Well, it depends on what things you are talking about. But yes werewolves are real." Laura replied. Danny turned and slapped Jackson on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Jackson yelped as he rubbed his head.

"That's for keeping me in the dark for 6 months! I thought we're supposed to be best friends!" Danny yelled.

"What I became after I bit was dangerous. The last thing I wanted was for my best friend to be hurt by what I was." Jackson defended his logic.

"What is dangerous is Lydia when you piss her off." Danny said flatly, he wasn't impressed by Jackson's logic. Scott choked, while Danielle tried not to smile.

"A giant lizard who could paralyze you and then slit your throat." Jackson deadpans.

"Wait, what?!" Ethan yelled, he finally realized what Stiles meant by his comments.

"That was you at Jungle?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Jackson swallowed. Danny hugged him in reply. He knew deep inside that his brother hadn't been in his right mind at the time. So he had no problems forgiving the other boy.

* * *

 After they had brought Danny in the pack, Laura took the group to Deaton's office.

"You promised to explain why Deucalion changed so drastically." she said.

"Yeah, but it's a long story." the vet responded.

"We're listening." Danielle responded.

"Wait, Deucalion wasn't always that way?" Ethan asked.

"No, he wasn't. It all started when the alphas was last here in Beacon Hills. They came here with their own packs to approach Talia for advice." Deaton began.

_A group of Alphas and their packs were in a warehouse. They came to meet the true Alpha, Talia Hale. The alpha was greatly respected in the supernatural community, because she could fully shape-shift in a full black wolf. The ability was rare, and only the true alphas could do that among other things. Just then Talia entered the warehouse with her advisor Alan Deaton and a young teenage girl._

_"Everyone, you know Alan. This is my daughter Laura, she will be Alpha when I step down or if something happens to me and I die." she began._

_"My name is Deucalion. My acquaintances are Kali and Ennis." the leader smiled kindly. He had light brown hair and grey eyes._

_"Hello," Laura smiled at the alphas. Ennis was a tall giant. Kali was a brunette woman with dark hair and eyes and a kind smile._

_"Hello Laura and Talia. Nice to meet you." Kali smiled warmly.  
_

_"Nice to meet you too," Laura smiled as she shook hands with the alpha trio.  
_

_"Now why are you here?" Talia got right to business.  
_

_"The hunters killed one of my betas!" Ennis raged.  
_

_"I want to know what I can do to create peace." Deucalion stated.  
_

_"What about the vengeance, that is rightly mine?" Ennis asked.  
_

_"You'll get it." Talia responded._

_"How should I approach Gerard Argent for a meeting?" Deucalion asked.  
_

_"You cannot trust Gerard Argent." Talia warned.  
_

_"Why not? Is it because the Argents are led by females?" Deucalion asked.  
_

_"No, because he is a psychopath." Talia responded. While Talia was busy with the Alphas, Derek was angry at his uncle for following him. So he decided to turn the tables.  
_

_"Do you want to follow Uncle Peter?" he asked his younger sister Cora.  
_

_"Totally!" Cora replied. So the siblings followed their uncle downtown, keeping at a reasonable distance, not wanting to be discovered. When they passed by the warehouse, Laura saw them.  
_

_'What are those two up to?' she thought as she followed the kids to a rundown building. The younger siblings found their uncle. They were shocked to see that he was meeting Chris Argent. Chris looked up and smiled when he saw Peter.  
_

_"I'm glad that you made it." Chris smiled before kissing Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The siblings stared at the scene with shock. In the meantime Laura had caught up to her younger siblings and dragged them away from the building. When they were finally out of hearing range.(2)  
_

_"So that's the real story!" Derek exclaimed.  
_

In the present, everyone were shocked when Laura and Derek had finished explaining about Peter and Chris.

"Eh? Peter and Chris had an affair?" Scott was very confused. Jackson nodded his agreement. That was just plain strange!

"Now I've seen everything!" Lydia announced.

"How did Deucalion and Kali turn from nice people in well this?" Ethan had other things on his mind.

Meanwhile in Derek's loft, the betas were just as shocked. Stiles' jaw dropped. Allison was livid.

"I'm going to castrate the lying hypocrite! After all the grief he gave me for dating Scott, he actually broke his own rules and dated a werewolf!" Allison shouted. She turned and started for the door, only to be tackled by Cora.

"If you go after him, you'll regret it. I have a much better idea for your revenge." she announced.

"What is your idea?" Allison asked curiously.

"We tell them about us." Cora chuckled. Allison nodded her agreement to the idea of outing themselves. When the teenagers had first met, they had just clicked and ended up dating. They mutually agreed to keep their budding relationship a secret, because of the Alphas. Now, they no longer saw the point of keeping everything underwraps. Then Cora kissed her girlfriend and dragged her back to the couch. They were immediately bombarded with questions from the curious duo of Erica and Stiles.

* * *

 In the meantime, Laura remembered something and turned to Deaton with a question.

"Wait, Mom didn't trust Gerard?" she asked.

"Yes, and it turns out she was right not to." Deaton confirmed.

_Deucalion was meeting with Gerard. The alpha had brought along two of his own betas, while the hunter brought two of his men._

_"You want peace, Deucalion. Peace has a price." Gerard declared as he threw down a grenade, killing the betas then his own men. When Deucalion tried to crawl out of the building, the hunter followed him.  
_

_"Peace always has a price!" Gerard yelled before stabbing two wolfsbane arrows in Deucalion's own eyes.  
_

_A hour later, the blinded alpha was in Deaton's clinic. Deaton finished fixing his eyes.  
_

_"I tried my best. But your sight won't come back." he apologized. Deucalion let out a roar of rage.  
_

_"Leave!" he ordered. Both the vet and Talia left. But one of Deucalion's betas Marco lingered. He had made up his mind to kill his alpha and take control of the pack.  
_

_"I said leave!" he ordered.  
_

_"Not a chance," Marco smirked. Then he attacked, only the blinded alpha could see him coming, as his eyes bled silver-red. Immediately the alpha lashed out killing his beta viciously. His eyes changed, deepening to a darker shade of red, as he felt stronger. Deucalion stopped, looking around with his red, damaged eyes. Peace was no longer his objective. The idealistic pacifist had died and a demon wolf had risen from the ashes. Deaton and Talia ran back in the room only to find Marco dead and Deucalion covered with his blood..._

"And that's what happened." Deaton concluded. _  
_

"Horrible secret indeed!" Lydia was disgusted.

"Gerard is the reason why we are dealing with Deucalion. Why aren't I surprised?" Jackson muttered.(3)

"Gerard put Kate up to setting the fire, and sent her after my baby brother." Laura spoke flatly.

"That's terrible!" Danielle gasped. The implications of Laura's statement was rather disturbing.

"What about Peter? Is his mental state because of Gerard too?" Lydia asked warily.

"No, he's always been more grey. He used to convince Derek to go along with any crazy ideas he had." Laura responded.

"He got in trouble for one of his ideas." Deaton mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Lydia perked up in interest. 

"Well, there was one time when he tried to convince Derek to give his best friend the bite. Paige was dying from cancer. And he thought she would be a good addition to the pack. Derek refused naturally." Laura began.

_"Why not give her the bite?" Peter asked._

_"No!" Derek replied._

_"It'll cure her illness." Peter persisted._

_"Mom said there's a 50/50 chance the bite won't take. I don't want to lose her like that! And besides Mom also said humans tether us to our humanity." Derek glared._

"But Uncle Peter was determined and went over his head. He got an alpha to bite Paige..." Laura continued.

_Paige was walking around the hospital. She was finally allowed out of her room. She was weak but strong enough to move around. Down the hall, a brooding figure stood. It chased after her and she had no chance. A few minutes later, Derek went looking for Paige. He had seen Ennis leaving the hospital and had gotten a bad feeling. He found his friend laying on the ground. The girl was bleeding black goo.  
_

_"Paige!" Derek ran to his best friend.  
_

_"It hurts." Paige spoke to her brother figure weakly. Derek knew she was dying and he couldn't help._

_"I promise I won't forget you. You're my sister." he spoke._

_"Also promise me, that you'll look out for Erica and Phoenix? Soon Claudia will be joining me, and they won't have anyone to protect them." Paige requested._

_"I promise. Now close your eyes." Derek whispered, when the girl followed the instructions and closed her eyes. Derek extended his claws and slashed down, putting an end to Paige's pain. His eyes changed from gold to bright blue.  
_

_"Derek?" Talia called. Ennis had told her where her son might be.  
_

_"Mom, what's wrong with my eyes?" Derek asked._

_"Your eyes are blue, because you took an innocent life." Talia explained._

_"Paige was dying and I wanted her pain to stop." Derek told his mom.  
_

_"What happened? Who would have asked Ennis to bite her? The cancer was too advanced to risk it." Talia frowned. (4)  
_

_"Uncle Peter wanted to give her the bite." Derek mentioned. Talia cursed her brother. Then she looked to her son.  
_

_"Your eyes are still beautiful to me."  
_

"And Peter got grounded and had major explaining to do when Talia found out. She was furious when she found out about his part in Paige's death." Deaton finished.(5)

"Good! He got in trouble for once." Lydia was satisfied. The strawberry blonde was still furious that she had been used to bring her attacker back from the dead.

In the meantime, Derek had another tale for his betas.

_Derek had heard about a girl being brought to the hospital for an epilepsy seizure at school. When he walked in a room and saw an older Erica. He remembered his promise._

_"I can make your illness go away." Derek began.  
_

"And I kept my promise to Paige. I watched out for both of you." Derek finished his story. Instantly he was swamped with hugs from Erica and Stiles.

* * *

20 hours later, Derek was in a graveyard. Stiles showed up with Erica and a confused Boyd. Stiles was carrying three white rose bouquets.

"Those flowers are for Paige, my mom and Derek's family." he explained. Then the group moved to Paige's grave. A marble stone marked their friend's grave. Stiles placed a rose bouquet at the grave.

"It's me, Derek. I kept my promise and Erica and Phoenix are doing fine. They're also happy." Derek smiled.

"This bouquet is for you. Erica has someone to introduce to you." Stiles replied happily.

"His name is Boyd. He makes me very happy." Erica smiled as she introduced her mate. While the pack were occupied, Peter was visiting a familiar building downtown. Then Chris pulled up. He stepped out of his car.

"I need your help." Chris said.

"What is it?" Peter turned.

"Remember the Darach? Well I've been trying to track whoever he is, using this map. I need more information to pinpoint where he or she will strike next, and I really need to find the fiend's hideout." Chris explained as he pulled out a map.

"I'll help you." Peter responded. Chris smiled shyly before giving him the map. Peter put the map on the table. Chris stepped around to look. Peter stood behind him extending his arms out in front of Chris. He was pressed up against the hunter's back. Peter turned Chris's head. He looked him in the eye before leaning in for a kiss, a few seconds passed before Chris was returning the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In this uni, Derek and Paige are best friends only. She was his 'Stiles'  
> 2) Peter and Chris took Derek and Paige's place as a couple. Besides I couldn't pass up the chances of Derek and his sisters catching them in the act and later telling the pack about it. For anyone wondering about Victoria, her and Chris's marriage will be explained in the next chapter or so.  
> 3) Deucalion being blamed for Gerard's actions is one of the things I really hate in canon! In this uni, I made certain that the blame is placed squarely on Gerard's shoulders where it belongs. I have always felt that Gerard masterminded the Hale fire. In Code Breaker when Chris confronted her, Kate screamed that she was only doing what she was ordered to. Obviously someone was pulling the strings. I'm thinking the puppet-master in that case was Gerard.  
> 4) While I know the bite is supposed to cure all diseases, what if the disease is too advanced, or is in its last stages? I think the person would be too weak to handle the bite then. Besides the bite has a 50/50 chance of taking.  
> 5) I know that Peter wasn't held accountable in canon, but I felt it rather unfair that he was allowed to get away with his actions regarding Paige. So I had him pay for it here.


	8. Hospital Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darach is revealed and the pack fights back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with ch 8. Okay, writing this chapter took longer than I expected. I hope you like this chapter, putting it together wasn't easy.  
> On another note, I have to go to bed soon, so RecAA will be updated tmw, all 3 chapters.

2 weeks had passed since the pack found out the truth about Deucalion. Cora and Allison had confessed their relationship.

_"We're dating." Cora announced. The pack were shocked._

The Darach was far from done. Tara was walking around the high school, having been lured there. She was alone in a hallway, when she saw someone there. She screamed and tried to run. Only to be choked with a garrote from behind.

Stiles had some questions concerning werewolf anatomy. So he went to his alpha.

"So, knotting? How often does it happen?" he asked.

"It only happens with our mates." Laura replied.

"How can girls do that stuff?" Stiles continued his line of questioning.

"We don't. We just feel a pull." Laura explained.

"Do you adopt or have artificial insemination?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Both." Laura replied.

"Thanks for the answers." Stiles was satisfied. While Stiles was asking Laura questions, Lydia was busy making out with Aiden. All of sudden, the pair was separated abruptly.

"You have bad taste in guys." Erica informed her pack-mate, while Jackson and Scott were giving the alpha an old fashioned beat down.

"Stop!" Lydia screamed. Erica turned and went to jump on Aiden clawing him brutally. She wanted some revenge for her mate's near death! Aiden stuck out, giving the beta a concussion. Erica collapsed bleeding, and Scott grabbed her.

* * *

 Cora had gotten a text from Allison asking her to come over. So she went over to her girlfriend's apt.

"Why did you ask me to come over?" she asked curiously.

"I need you to see my dad's map." Allison explained. Then she showed Cora a map spread out on Chris' desk.

"It's a map of Beacon Hills." Cora commented.

"Yes, but look at this." Allison said as she took out a black light to highlight hidden marks on the map.

"What do these marks mean?" Cora asked as she examined the exposed marks closely.

"That are the places where the victims' bodies were found, places where they were kidnapped from, and possible dumping spots for future victims. I think my dad is involved somehow." Allison explained.

"You think your dad is killing everyone?" Cora asked.

"That or he knows more than he is letting on." Allison replied.

"Wait. What is that?" Cora said, pointing to something that looked like a five-fold knot. Allison used a black light to highlight the knot. There were five words inside each knot.

"Virgins. Warriors. Healers. Philosophers. Guardians." she read.

"Didn't Stiles already tell us about this?" Cora asked.

"He did." Allison confirmed.

"Let's call my sister for advice." Cora suggested, when Allison nodded her agreement. Cora took out her phone and started dialing. While the girls were talking to Laura, Scott had been sent to pick up Erica's homework for her. Jennifer had seized the opportunity to corner the teen.

"Hi, Scott. What can I do for you?" Jennifer smirked. She ran her hands up his chest.

"I'm here to get Erica's homework for her." Scott managed to get out. The teen was beyond uncomfortable. He felt like a mouse waiting for the cat to pounce on him.

"Can't you stay awhile?" Jennifer asked.

"He can't." Peter announced his presence. Jennifer nearly growled when Peter swept in and grabbed Scott, dragging the latter out of the room.

About a hour later, nearly the entire pack were gathered in Derek's apt for an emergency meeting. Boyd and Erica were at the hospital.

"We have trouble. Actually Scott does, so he can explain." Peter announced.

"Explain what?" Stiles asked.

"It's nothing!" Scott deflected, his situation was too humiliating to explain!

"I beg to differ. The last thing we need is for history to repeat itself." Peter replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Laura asked suspiciously. Seeing that the teen wasn't eager to share, Peter took matters in his own hands.

"Scott's teacher Ms. Blake has been hitting on him hardcore." Peter revealed. At Peter's announcement, all the hell broke loose. Derek went stiff.

"Not again." Chris groaned.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?! That's statuary rape!" Stiles started to freak out. 

"It's too embarrassing!" Scott tried to defend himself.

"At least tell my dad." Stiles glared at his best friend.

"How embarrassing? Allison's aunt hit on me once." Jackson pointed out.

"She did what?!" Allison screamed.

"Guys, cool it! We'll tell the Sheriff." Laura yelled.

"Why do I have to tell? Nothing really happened." Scott still didn't want to admit what had happened.

"I have your mom on speed dial. How do you think she will feel when she finds out that one of our teachers repeatedly hit on her underage son?" Stiles wasn't letting the other boy off the hook.

"Um, other than Ms. Blake being more creepy than I expected and the age thing. Why are you freaking out so badly?" Danielle asked.

"Because it happened before." Laura sighed.

"You're not going to like this, Allison. But it is true." Chris stated as he nodded to Peter.

"Kate seduced Derek, she used him for information. Then she set the fire that killed our family." Peter spoke bluntly. Shocked silence fell.

"But the fire happened 8 years ago when Derek was 16!" Cora yelled. Allison was looking stricken at yet another horrible truth being revealed.

"That's what you meant when we discussed Heather?" Danielle asked Stiles. The other boy nodded.

"That explains a lot." Lydia commented, remembering that Derek had been extremely against her best friend dating Scott.

"Now you know the entire story, we're telling my dad now!" Stiles tried to drag the resisting boy to the door. Derek went to help, along with Ethan and Danny. Five minutes later, the group arrived at the police station. Ethan and Danny were holding on the struggling beta. Stiles was expecting to see Tara at the front desk.

"Where's Tara?" Stiles asked. A deputy winced then motioned to someone to get the sheriff.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but Tara was killed last night." Noah looked like he'd been crying.

"No, it can't be!" Stiles instantly denied. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to lose another person!

"I'm so sorry, son," Noah whispered as he hugged Stiles tight. Stiles sobbed in his chest. 

* * *

 That night, Danny was playing his trumpet for a concert. The concert was supposed to be a memorial concert. The orchestra wanted to go out of their way to honor their decreased. However, someone had other ideas. The musicians started to play like they were being possessed. The music went from sorrowful to sinister to raucous. The music was massively creepy. It terrified the audience. Allison who had been in the audience with Cora and her dad was looking worried. Ethan wasn't faring any better, Danny was looking terrified as he tried to regain control of his limbs. He wasn't in control of his body at the moment. As the music intensified, the pianist dropped dead. 

In the meantime, Lydia was in trouble. The strawberry blond had been lured to an empty classroom. When she had arrived, she was promptly knocked out. At the moment, she was holding her bleeding head. Out of the shadows came Jennifer.

"You don't know when to quit." she stated as she held a garrote.

"Why should I listen to someone who cannot keep her claws off underage boys?" Lydia wasn't impressed.

"Because I'm the one that's about to kill you. That's why." With that parting remark Jennifer was on Lydia, choking her. Lydia drew in her breath and waited for an opening. Then she opened her mouth and screamed. Everyone heard the scream.

"You're a Banshee." Jennifer breathed.

"Freeze!" Noah yelled as he came running in. In the meantime, Stiles and several other pack members were running towards the classroom. But the doorway was abruptly blocked by a thrown desk.

"You're coming with me, sweetheart." Jennifer smirked as she grabbed Noah then vanished.

* * *

Melissa had her hands full trying to evacuate her patients. A storm had come on all of sudden. Erica was next on the list of patients to be evacuated. Boyd was looking extremely worried. Derek was trying to comfort his mate. A traumatized Stiles gripped Derek tightly. Losing Tara and Heather had been bad enough, but now that monster had his dad! Laura was pacing the floor, while Danielle and Isaac were comparing notes and trying to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile Jennifer had found Scott and Jackson, and she was currently attempting to persuade them to help her.

"I'll give you the Sheriff if you get me away from the Alphas." she offered.

"Laura will never agree to it." Jackson spoke bluntly. Then the group arrived at the hospital.

"Julia!" Kali yelled.

"Or should I say Jennifer?" Deucalion smirked. Laura ran out of Erica's room when she heard Kali.

"Derek! Stay with Erica and Stiles! Boyd, you're helping him. Danielle, please stay. Isaac, you're coming with me." the alpha ordered. Isaac went to help his alpha.

A few minutes later, the duo met the rest of their pack.

"Isn't this lovely?" Deucalion chuckled.

"I can return the Sheriff if you help me against the Alphas." Jennifer tried to appeal to the unimpressed Laura.

"I'm not falling for that. You've underestimated me." Laura spoke flatly.

"You stubborn idiot! You just got John killed!" Jennifer ranted.

"My mom always said to have a backup plan. I do." Laura spoke calmly. Seeing how calm Laura was, Jennifer lost it. She threw Laura and Isaac back. Grabbing the nearest person, she made a run for an elevator. Jackson was horrified when he found himself stuck in the elevator with Jennifer. In the meantime, Laura, Scott, and the Alphas were trying to get in the elevator.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here!" Derek said, as he headed out with the others. Danny ran up to join the group.

In the underground parking garage, Danny and Derek were helping load Erica in the back of the ambulance van. Boyd was in the driver's seat getting the vehicle ready. Then Stiles was put in the back with Danielle. Then Derek got in, and Danny shut the door, locking it securely. Then he hopped in the passenger seat. The ambulance took off, heading towards safety.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Ethan were running from Aiden. The alpha was still in a foul mood over his earlier beat down.

"I will kill you both." Aiden growled. While the duo were running for their lives, the others had given up on trying to break in the elevator. Laura was speaking with the others. Then Allison got an idea.

"I have a plan for throwing everyone off our tails. So we can regroup." Allison informed the others.

"What is your plan?" Laura asked.

"We need someone to be a decoy." Allison responded.

"Who should be the decoy?" Cora asked.

"I can do it with your help." Allison said.

"How are we going to get the Darach out of hiding?" Cora wanted to know.

"I can do it." Peter suggested.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Jennifer had decided to tell Jackson her story.

"When I was Julia, I was Kali's emissary. We were fine until Deucalion convinced her that she needed more power. She killed the whole pack, but she made a mistake. She didn't make sure I was dead." she was saying.

"How does their actions towards you justify innocent people being killed?" Jackson asked skeptically. When Peter and Matt had been on their revenge kick, they had cut a swath through Beacon Hills. Many people had died. Some guilty, others innocent. More innocent people had gotten hurt. So he was taking her words with a gain of salt.

A few minutes later, Allison and Peter were running down a hallway. They drew Kali and Jennifer out. When Kali went to face off against Allison, she was far from happy when she was immediately turned in a human pincushion.

"Argh!!!" she roared in mingled fury and pain. Her pain-filled cry got Aiden's attention. The alpha rushed to his comrade's aid. Ethan and Isaac sighed in relief as their pursuer left.

"Whew. That was close." Isaac commented.

Jennifer had just emerged from the elevator and was looking around. When Cora sprang out of her hiding place.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Cora yelled as she dashed towards the Darach. Jennifer instantly ran for it.

* * *

After seeing Jackson's clear skepticism, the Darach made an appearance, knocking Jackson out. Then Jennifer escaped using the service hatch. After escaping from Cora, she immediately went after Melissa. Finding the nurse on the roof, she grabbed the nurse and fled. A few minutes later, Scott ran out and found Deucalion waiting. His mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Help me fight Jennifer and I will spare your mother." the alpha said.

"Okay." Scott finally agreed. He was out of options and hope. A moment later, Isaac ran out, only to see Scott leaving with the enemy. Meanwhile, Danny had decided to return. He was looking for Jackson. Where did his best friend go? Finding Ethan, the duo went back and checked the elevator. They found the elevator doors wide open and Jackson unconscious.

"Please don't be dead again." Danny breathed in horror, as he ran to the other boy to check for a pulse.


	9. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes out the Darach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9! Fast, I know, but we're trying to finish this fic before Jan 6. Anyway, this is the final battle, ch 10 is the epilogue. Look for it, it should be out late Sunday night or early Monday morning. It depends on when we finish.

Danny breathed a sigh of pure relief when he discovered a pulse. So the boys started the task of trying to wake up their pack mate. Danny grabbed a bucket filled with water and poured it all over Jackson. Jackson sprang awake instantly.

"What was that for?!" he squawked.

"You were passed out." Ethan replied.

"She knocked me out. What happened?" Jackson groaned.

"She grabbed Scott's mom and now Scott ran off with Deucalion." Danny replied. The trio heard a door being kicked in. They ran out only to see the FBI agents.

"What do we have here? Mind explaining why you three boys are doing here?" a FBI agent asked. His FBI badge read Agent Rafael.

"We were getting Mrs. McCall." Jackson replied. Agent Rafael stiffened.

"And where is the sheriff's son? Much less Scott?" his voice was condescending. Jackson and Danny both stiffened. Ethan looked at his mate worriedly, picking up on his tension through their bond.

"We don't know." Jackson replied as he quickly dragged both his pack mates away. As they departed, all three boys noticed red letters painted on the elevator doors.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked when they were well out of hearing range.

"Scott's dad. We haven't seen the rat bastard ever since we were ten." Jackson replied.

"Oh. Wait why did the doors say 'Argent?' Ethan asked.

"She's going after Chris." Danny realized.

"I'm telling Laura!" Jackson announced as he left to call Laura.

"We need to talk." Ethan turned to his mate.

"What is it?" Danny asked the other boy.

"There's more to the story, that I told Laura." Ethan began.

"Told Laura what?" Danny was confused.

"Remember when I was explaining to Laura how we ended up with Deucalion? Well Aiden missed some. Not everyone agreed with our original alpha. There just weren't enough betas to stand up to the alpha for a complete takeover. They did their best to try to help us, giving us food and trying to help us after our daily beatings. Sadly, the urge to kill was too strong for Aiden to realize it, so I helped them escape. Then some strangers showed up. They said that not everyone from the original packs are dead." Ethan explained.

"Look he can explain further later. We have to go!" Jackson had returned.

* * *

 Laura and the others had taken Erica and Stiles to Deaton. Stiles still hasn't come out of his catatonic state. Erica wasn't healing, and they needed to know why. Deaton was giving Erica a thorough examination. Boyd was looking worried, while Isaac was fuming.

"Scott went off with the enemy again!" he ranted.

"His mom's been taken. I think he's desperate." Deaton theorized.

"Understandable, but I wish he had tried talking with us first." Laura sighed. She was worried about her pack. Erica was hurt, Stiles was catatonic, and now Scott had run off to the enemy. How much more hits could they take? Just then Deaton finished his examination.

"Erica needs the pack to heal." Deaton announced.

"Thank you." Laura smiled in relief. They finally had hope, now to call the others and let them know the news.  And to get them to the clinic so they could help heal their packmate.

"Where did Peter and the others go?" Isaac asked.

"They're with Chris. Ethan and Danny are with Jackson. Lydia went to the other hospital." Derek replied.

Meanwhile, Peter, Chris, Allison and Cora was in another part of town.

"Dad, what if she comes after you?" Allison asked worriedly.

"I have guns." Chris responded, he was skeptical about being a possible target.

"According to Danny here, you're next on her list." Cora announced as she waved her phone around. Peter growled. The wind kicked up, everyone but Chris was thrown back.

"Go!" Chris yelled as he shoved both Allison and Cora in a nearby closet and shut the door, locking it.

'Dad!' Allison protested, only to be silenced by Cora's hand covering her mouth.

"Peter! If I don't come out of this, I love you. Now get out of here." Chris whispered.

"I love you too." Peter blew his lover a kiss. Then he quickly found a hiding spot, making certain that there were enough room to pounce just in case. He didn't want to lose Chris a second time! Then the Darach showed up.

"I surrender." Chris stated as he went with her.

"Now, that's a sacrifice!" Jennifer was beside herself with glee. Abruptly Chris was knocked out.

Back at the clinic, Derek took Stiles in another room, while Laura waited for the others to arrive.

"What the hell?! What is going on?!" Stiles had finally emerged from his catatonia.

"I'm glad to see you back." Derek sighed in relief.

"Derek? What happened?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Your dad has been taken. You went in a catatonic state." Derek explained.

"Well, until you came. My dad was all the family I had left, other than Scott." Stiles sighed.

"We'll get him back. Don't you worry." Derek said as he held his mate.

Meanwhile, Morrell was running through the forest. Kali and Aiden were in hot pursuit.

"Where are you going, Marin?" Deucalion asked.

"I know you sent them to kill me because you hate emissaries. You hate us because your original emissary Drew failed to see Gerard for the psychopath he was. You think he should have foresaw what Gerard and your beta Marco would attempt." Morrell replied.

"He was an emissary. I could get a new one." Deucalion stated.

"You cannot replace people! They're not possessions!" Morrell nearly shouted.

"Is this about Braeden?" Deucalion asked.

"What do you think? You killed my apprentice." Morrell glared at the alpha.

"She was helping a beta. We had to do it." Deucalion stated. Morrell growled. That wasn't a valid excuse! All of sudden, the air crackled with magic, and the alphas looked around not seeing her. Seeing her chance, Morrell made a break for it.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Danielle was in Morrell's office. They wanted to find out what she knew.

"How did she know what I was?" Lydia asked.

"Hey, Lyds. This is one of your drawings." Danielle commented.

"This looks like a tree?" Stiles looked at the picture.

"No, this is the tree from the root cellar I told you about." Derek stated.

"We need to take this to Laura." Danielle spoke. The group were getting ready to leave when Morrell arrived.

"We need to talk." Morrell said.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Deucalion and the Darach thinks they have won. But there is a wild card they don't know about." Morrell spoke.

"What wild card?" Derek asked. His phone went off, so he stepped away to answer it. Moments later, he returned.

"Erica is healed. Laura wants everyone at the clinic so we can regroup." he announced.  The pack arrived at the clinic to find Erica sitting up, holding her head.

"Erica!" the group chorused as they surrounded her.

"Now, Ethan can explain what he was talking about." Jackson replied. Everyone looked at Ethan.

"Deucalion missed some of his pack members. His original emissary Drew cast a powerful spell to scry the future, then sacrificed himself to buy some time for the pack. As a result some of the betas were able to escape. Drew did all of this because he felt guilty. He was the one who provided Deucalion the advice that sent him to Beacon Hills in the first place. Anyway, in turn the now omegas helped Ennis and Kali's packs. The survivors now form a small pack." Morrell explained.(1)

"What if they find out?" Laura was thoughtful.

"It is a moot point since they are on their way here to deal with Julia." Morrell explained.

Meanwhile Boyd held Erica and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're going to be fine. I don't know what I would do if something happened." he smiled.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I just wanted him to pay for nearly killing you." Erica replied as she snuggled down in her mate's arms.

"I could have protected myself, but thank you." Boyd replied.

Meanwhile in a root cellar deep in the forest, Chris was waking up to find himself tied up. He looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Somewhere." Melissa replied.

"She took your weapons." Noah added.

"I know." Chris replied.

"Oh, that reminds me of something, Mel. Did Scott ever tell you what his teacher was doing to him?" Noah asked. If someone was trying to commit statuary rape with his underage son. He would definitely like to know!

"What?" Melissa asked.

"She was making advances on your son." Noah revealed.

"What?! That evil nutcase was trying to get in his pants?!" Melissa was livid. Jennifer better watch out, Momma McCall was on the warpath.

"She definitely was, Peter caught her in the act. And you sound like Talia Hale just now. She would have mostly definitely reacted the same way if she had known what Kate did to Derek." Chris groaned.

"What is she going to do to us?" Melissa asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Chris replied, it was true. He had no idea what method of death the Darach would be going with.

"I just want the kids to get here." Melissa sighed.

* * *

Kali and Aiden arrived at Derek's old loft, only to find Danny, Ethan, Danielle, and Lydia there.

"Where's Derek?" Kali growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lydia asked. The glass above their head shattered. As they shielded their heads, Jennifer dropped down from the ceiling.

"Long time no see, Kali." Jennifer announced. The trio retreated to the shadows, not wanting to get in middle of that catfight!(2)

"I should have made certain you was dead." Kali growled.

"Maybe you should have." Jennifer bit back. Kali ran towards her and Jennifer levitated the glass. She thrust forwards and impaled Kali. Aiden roared as he dashed towards Jennifer. Jennifer pushed hard into his chest and sent him flying. Aiden hit the wall.

"Aiden!" Ethan yelled. While Aiden was on the enemy side, he still didn't want his brother to be hurt. Lydia started to scream, alerting Jackson and Erica. The two betas ran in to see Danny and Ethan checking Aiden's unconscious body.

"You better come with me, Jackson. Unless you want something to happen to them." Jennifer threatened. While this was going on, Allison and her pack mates had their own problems. Agent McCall had just pulled them in an interrogation room.

"So are any of you going to tell me where your parents are?" Agent McCall asked.

"My parents are dead." Isaac said instantly.

"Same here." Cora gave the man a death glare. The mention of her dead family was still a sore point.

"My mom is dead, and I don't know where my dad is." Allison glared at the FBI agent.

"We are going to bring you in for questioning." Agent McCall replied.

"I don't think so." Allison said. Agent McCall chuckled just before a flash bang grenade went off. When the smoke cleared, the teens were gone. Agent McCall started cursing.

Meanwhile, Derek was leading Boyd and Stiles to the root cellar.

"This is where your parents are." he was saying.

* * *

 Deucalion and Scott arrived at a rundown building. A spiral had been carved in it. A moment later, Jennifer arrived with a fuming Jackson.

"Jackson?" Scott was shocked to see the other boy.

"She blackmailed me!" Jackson seethed. Finally Peter and Laura showed up. Laura went after the Darach. Derek was fighting Deucalion with Peter, and Scott was trying to get to Jackson. The fight was well underway.

"Jennifer, make him see what he has done to you." Jackson suggested. Jennifer grabbed Deucalion, her eyes went white and suddenly Deucalion was able to see clearly for the first time in eight years. The alpha looked around with clear grey eyes. 

"There. All better?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Deucalion said.

"See, what you and Kali did to me. All for power." Jennifer rasped, having lost some of her strength.

"That's where you're wrong." a voice broke in.

"He didn't do that to us." another voice added. Everyone turned to see ten newcomers.

"Kali didn't do it for power. She did it to be with Ennis. They were mates." the first newcomer stated. She was a redhead in her late 20s.(3)

"Meet Kali's original pack." Laura announced waving at the newcomers.

"Mates?" Deucalion asked in shock.

"They were keeping it a secret, they planned to announce it when the hunters had backed off." the leader began.

"But Ennis wanted revenge more than anything. When Deucalion made him that offer, he jumped at it. You know the rest." another beta finished.

"No, it cannot be true!" Jennifer denied. She couldn't bring herself to believe that all those years of hatred and bitterness was for nothing.

"Sorry Julia, but yes it is true." the leader replied. Then all of the wolves started to lash out at her. Someone slashed her throat.

"Wait, we need to make sure she is dead and won't be coming back." the leader held up her hand.

"How, Layla?" Deucalion asked.

"The same thing we did to Gerard." Layla smirked.(4)

_Chris had dragged Gerard away and was in the process of killing him, when Layla and her betas showed up._

_"Do you mind if we make sure that he won't come back?" Layla asked.  
_

_"How can you do that?" Chris asked warily. For an answer Layla got out a sword and cut Gerard into half.  
_

_"Simple, I take a leaf from his book and do this. That was for all the innocents you murdered, all the lives you destroyed, and finally that was for Duke!" Layla seethed.  
_

"Would you like to do the honors, Scott?" Peter asked.

"Are you sure I should do it?" Scott asked nervously.

"If you're sure." Laura answered. Scott took a deep breath and swung the sword, putting an end to the long two months nightmare.

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, and Boyd had found the root cellar. Derek ripped open the doors and rescued the parents. Noah hugged Stiles immediately. Melissa and Chris greeted their rescuers happily. Then the storm ended.

"It's over, she must be dead." Derek mused. _  
_

"We're going home," Stiles smiled.

Meanwhile, Ethan and the others took Aiden to Deaton. The alpha was badly hurt, but he was still alive.

"He will heal, but he needs to take it easy." the vet announced.

"Oh good." Ethan sighed in relief. Lydia was looked relieved too as well.

"Hey, guys." Aiden whimpered as he sat up.

"Please don't do that to us again." Lydia hugged him, then she stepped back.

"Hey Aiden." The injured alpha looked to his brother. He hugged him tight.

"I missed you." Ethan said to his twin. Danny smiled slightly, he knew about the twins' rough past. The first night Ethan had moved in with Danny, they had a complete heart-to-heart.

"Let's go home, guys. We have school tomorrow." Danny suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Darach is proof that Kali missed one, so it's a possibility that there were more than one survivor.  
> 2) Yes, I freely call it a cat-fight, honestly the way those 2 acted in canon....  
> 3) That was my theory for why Kali went over the deep end after Ennis died.  
> 4) One of my greatest pet peeves was the way they kept Gerard alive. Gerard really should suffer for his sins. So I sent him on his next 'great adventure' and to the certain punishment that awaits him.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack ties up some loose ends and moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Tori! Now, I know I haven't really been interacting with ya'll for the longest time but I just lost a spark for writing. The only time I am really able to get anything in is when Betsie and I write.
> 
> For all those uncompleted fics, I have a simple request. If any of you would like to co-write an unfinished fic with me, that'll be so awesome!
> 
> My e-mail is on my profile. Drop me a dime, and we can talk.
> 
> That's enough of my talking, so enjoy!

About 2 days to a week passed since the final battle. The parents had been rescued, and Chris and the others had to answer questions from the police. Allison, Isaac and Cora ended up in hot water for their escape.

"Although it was clever," Melissa started, "you can't just run out like that. Now we have to explain why you have smoke grenades in your house, Allison."

"You guys make me proud but infuriate me at the same time!" Chris said.

"You two are grounded, for your stunt. Since Agent McCall seems to be staying here for the next while," Laura added. looking at Cora and Isaac.

"No!" all the teens yelled.

After the twins reunited, Laura had to figure out what to do with Aiden.

"You are on thin ice with me, right now. Make one wrong move, and you're gone. Got it?"  Aiden agreed, but only time would tell if he was really trustworthy.

Duke was going with Layla's pack. Laura watched him until she thought it was safe enough for him to leave with Layla. She had invited the beta and her Alpha to her apartment to talk.

"It's good that Deucalion is joining your pack," Laura said. "It will be good for his sanity and he can move towards making amends."

"Will you be supervising him closely?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Layla said. "Laura has been keeping close tabs, and I can hand off information to her if she wants it."

Derek responded, "Are you an Alpha then?"

"No, but I know how wolves work. I've been around them for years."

"Good," Laura said. "This is good."

* * *

Peter was moving in with Chris and Allison. Allison and Cora were helping by carrying boxes.

The apartment had two bedrooms and a living room. There was two bathrooms.

"What are in those boxes?" Allison groaned as she pulled a box in.

"I think Uncle Peter's book collection. He likes to read fantasy books like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings trilogy," Cora replied.

"When we were dating, I got him a bunch of those books for his birthday," Chris smiled. Peter laughed and kissed his temple.

"How many boxes do you have?" Allison said.

Peter shrugged, "About 100." Allison and Cora groaned and gave up.

"That is way too much. You might as well have brought the whole apartment."

"All of that is stuff that your father gave me. He spoiled me to death sometimes."

"Oh that reminds me," Allison said. "I have a new saying."

"What is it?" Cora responded.

Allison answered, "I won't say it in Latin but it is,  _We protect ours and respect theirs."_

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves from the supernatural." Cora mused.

"And we respect the supernatural that does no harm," Chris smiled. "I like it."

Allison smiled and hugged her dad. They were finally happy.

* * *

 Morrell, Deaton, and Stiles were at the Nemeton. They were to purify it and release all evil.

The emissaries joined and hands and bowed their heads. They closed their eyes and muttered Latin. They pulled mistletoe from their pockets and threw it.

The stump started to grow rapidly, taking the elder emissaries' breath away.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah but usually it's never that fast," Morrell responded.

Stiles asked, "Is it purified?"

"Yeah," Deaton said, "I think we did it."

"I sent Braeden to help Erica," Morrell finally said.

"You did that?"

"Yeah, I had to."

"Well, that solves that mystery," Stiles replied.

Derek smiled, "Thanks for saving Erica."

"No problem," Marin said. "The girl deserves a new beginning."

* * *

 The pack was helping the twins move into their new apartment. It was a nice apartment, and it had enough room. There was three bedrooms, one extra for a guest, and two bathrooms so they wouldn't fight over the hot water. There was a dining room, den, and kitchen.

It used to belong to Laura's friend whose mother was the building owner. She pulled some strings and now it was the twins'.

 "How many more boxes?" Isaac asked.

"Not many. We travel pretty light."

Jackson edged towards the door.

"We're going shopping!" Lydia yelled. Jackson ran with Scott hot on his heels while Isaac shrugged. 

"Another excuse to get more scarves." Boyd just shrugged.

"You're going to need help carrying the bags."

Danielle asked, "Is this all you have here?"

"Pretty much."

Danny volunteered, "I'll help."

Lydia took inventory of the apartment and made a list.

"We're going to Ikea!" Lydia announced. 

"This will be a disaster."

* * *

 Most of the pack had arrived at the school. Cora and Isaac pulled up and Cora ran to Allison and kissed her. 

Next a black Toyota pulled up. Stiles and Derek got out. They kissed and Stiles walked to his pack mates.

The student body was shocked. When did Stilinski started dating this hunk?

The pack smirked and laughed at the confusion.

"Forever single," Scott sighed. Jackson nodded.

"Enjoy it," Danielle smiled.

"Well we can get those guys at the Jungle to buy us free drinks," Jackson said.

"So you'll date guys instead," Stiles smirked. Jackson and Scott froze. The couples started to laugh.

Like they could hide the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. We enjoy receiving constructive criticism.


End file.
